Sports which involve the use of a goal net, such as hockey, soccer and many others, are popular in many parts of the world. In general, the object in such games is to impel a ball, puck or other object into an area defined as the goal. The goal net is essentially a framed backstop which captures the object when a goal has been scored.
Such sports activities are played both in organized leagues and informally. Using hockey as an example, the sport is played by professionals and schoolchildren alike. Variations on the basic game of ice hockey have also become popular, such as field hockey, floor hockey and ball hockey, to name a few. In all cases, unless the game is being played at an arena specifically designed for the sport, it is necessary for the players to provide goal nets.
It is thus advantageous to provide some measure of portability in a goal net. A typical goal net comprises a tubular metal frame to which is tied a flexible mesh. The frame tends to be rather heavy and therefore difficult to carry. Even where a light metal such as aluminum is used, the goal net is awkward to carry because of its size and shape. It is necessary to use a strong, rigid material for the frame, to withstand the rigours of the sport, and it is impractical to untie and retie the mesh, which would be required to disassemble the frame, every time the goal net needs to be transported.
This invention solves these problems by providing a goal net with a frame composed of several connected tubes which can be uncoupled without becoming completely detached, and without the need to remove the mesh from the frame, thereby maintaining the integrity of the goal net even when collapsed. The goal net can thus be collapsed for transport and then quickly and easily erected at the desired location.
This is accomplished by providing an elastic cord running through the components of the frame, and providing the edges of the mesh with sleeves through which the tubes of the frame are disposed. The elastic cord keeps the components of the frame in the proper arrangement when the frame is collapsed, because the components remain flexibly connected even though adjoining tubes have been uncoupled from one another. Sleeves joining the mesh to the frame keep the mesh from becoming entangled in the uncoupled joints of the frame and from getting caught on the tube connectors as the goal net is erected.